El banano
by luzalejatb
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella está sexualmente frustrada y nesecita liberarse. Pero Edward quiere esperar, halla un banano y sabe exactamente que hacerce con el.


**E aquí otra traducción, espero les guste. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de Oriana de la Rose y tengo PERMISO, yo solo lo traduzco para que sus retorcidas mentes se diviertan un rato.**

**Disfruten…**

Estaba tan frustrada. Edward se había ido unos minutos antes, y me había dejado tan tensa como nunca. Teniendo su piel fría tan cerca a la mía, sintiendo cada línea su cuerpo contra el mío. Me quedée qued el miou cuerpomo siempre. b_________________________________________________ mirando la ventana abierta y gemí, tirando una almohada sobre mi cara.

Estaba frotando mis muslos entre sí, creando un profundo placer en mi interior. Demonios. Voy a tener que masturbarme de nuevo. Tuve que complacerme en numerosas ocasiones debido al calor, la necesidad me quemaba por los pensamientos que tenía sobre Edward. Me sonrojé, recordando el vibrador que tengo guardado debajo de mi cama. Lo limpio regularmente y lo utilizo sólo cuando es necesario.

Ahora era necesario

Me bajé de la cama y me agaché para mirar debajo de mi cama. Me mordí el labio, mi centro estaba mojado por mi excitación. Pero no había nada debajo de mi cama. -¿Dónde diablos está mi consolador?-me dije en voz baja y busqué de nuevo. Todavía nada.

Gruñí de mi exasperación, fui a la cocina. Charlie tiene turno esta noche, así que tengo la casa para mí. Después de buscar distraídamente en la nevera para comer algo, me giré al mostrador. Me quedé inmóvil al instante.

¿Cómo era posible que una fruta fuera tan provocativa? Me quedé mirando la fruta de color amarillo y mi respiración se agitó. Oh Dios, estaba desesperada. Necesitaba liberarme y ya. Antes de que me arrepintiera, tome el banano y corrí a mi habitación. Me desnudé rápidamente y me acosté en la cama.

Mis ojos se abrieron al mirar lo que tenía en mis manos. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto?

El resplandor de la cara y el pecho de Edward pasó ante mis ojos. Recordé como sus manos accidentalmente rozaron mis senos, cómo sentía su erección dura en mi estomagó. Gemía en voz alta y pasé las manos por mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos, imaginando las manos de Edward sobre mí. Apreté mis senos con brutalidad y pellizqué mis pezones, pasando mis dedos con fuerza. Exclamé por el maravilloso placer que sentía creciendo dentro de mí.

Apretando mis pechos una apretada más, con mis ojos cerrados, baje mis manos. Deseaba que Edward me hiciera esto a mí, pero esto era todo lo que obtendría hasta que nos casáramos.

Metí un dedo en mi húmedo centro. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios. Froté mi clítoris, ligeramente pellizqué y pasé mis uñas por encima de mi coño. Grité y jadeé. Moví mi dedo en círculos, frotando mis paredes como yo entrada y salía de mi coño.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Fuck-Exclamé.

Cada vez que me hacía cosas como esta, maldecía peor que nunca. Parecía la boca de un marinero-Oh, Mierda-de mala gana, retiré mis dedos y cogí el plátano.

Me asegure de utilizar el extremo inferior de la banana, la más suave al final. Con mi mente vagando con la lujuria y el placer, lo puse en mi entrada. Rosé suavemente imaginándome que era el pene de Edward el que pasaba por mis pliegues. Yo nunca he visto su verga antes, pero he visto biología y sé cómo luce. Con un movimiento rápido, lo metí dentro de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock y el placer que me produjo estalló en mí. Grité, arqueando la espalda bruscamente. Entonces empecé a fantasear.

_Edward me agarró las caderas con sus manos fuertes, para embestirme con su polla-Fuck-gruñó-¿Por qué te negaste cada vez?-Exclamé, mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda, marcando lo que es mío. Era tan grande, tan grueso. Mientras me acercaba al orgasmo, mis paredes vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su miembro, llenándolo de mis jugos. _

_Sé hundió más en mí antes de sacarlo todo de nuevo. Luego me penetró hasta el fondo y grité de placer._

_Se metió tan rápido en mí que mi primer venida fue seguida por la segunda. Sus labios estaban en mi pecho, chupando y mordiendo antes de dibujar una línea con su lengua por mis pechos. Mi respiración estaba tan agitada que sentía mis pulmones en llamas._

_Levanté mis caderas para cumplir con cada una de sus embestidas. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirándolo más cerca de mí, más profundo dentro de mí._

Estaba metiendo la fruta dentro y fuera de mí tan rápido que a mi mano le estaban dando calambres. Pero yo no podía parar. Estaba tan cerca de mi segundo orgasmo, tan cerca que era doloroso. Los movimientos del banano eran ásperos dentro de mí y por fin di con mi punto G. Grité fuerte, agradecida que era la única en la casa. Con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando al techo, mi espalda arqueada dejé de respirar por completo.

Hundiendo el banano profundamente dentro de mí una vez más, llegué al orgasmo duro. Mi cuerpo se tensó, apretando mis paredes alrededor de la fruta con la que acabo de follarme a mí misma. Mi visión estalló en fuegos artificiales, y mis dedos se encogieron con el éxtasis.

Volví en mí lentamente, Podía sentir mis dedos y pies de nuevo, Miré a mi habitación a oscuras una vez más y sentí que el plátano seguía dentro de mi coño. Lo saqué, y miré el objeto amarillo. Estaba recubierto por mis jugos y estaba un poco más delgado de lo que recordaba. Me sonrojé, pensando que mi coño lo había puesto así. Y era un poco más suave de lo que recordaba.

Hice una mueca de asco. Eso fue simplemente perfecto. Acabo de follarme con un banano y lo hice tan duro que ahora está suave. EW.

Algo se movió en la esquina de mi visión. Sorprendida, me volví para ver una forma oscura en frente de la ventana. Edward.

-Fuck, Bella-Se quejó humildemente. Tan bajo que apenas podía oírlo.

Fue una de las únicas veces que lo había escuchado maldecir. Y viniendo de su boca no sólo era caliente, era erótico.

Tenía la cara roja como un tomate. OH, Mierda, y si me ha visto? Estaría disgustado, asqueado. Después de todo había reemplazado mi vibrador con un banano-V-¿Viste eso?- Me las arreglé para poder decir con vos áspera.

Me miró, sus ojos examinaron mi cuerpo desnudo. Me sonrojé oscuro y rápidamente me puse las mantas sobre mí. Edward asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Lo vi todo-su voz era baja y profunda.

-OH, no-gemí.

-OH, si- Su voz era demasiado cercana. Bajé un poco la manta para ver a Edward cernirse sobre mí. Inmediatamente quería algo más dentro de mí… y no era el banano.-Esa fue la cosa jodidamente más caliente que haya visto en mi vida- sus ojos eran de un topacio oscuro, y me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron-lo era?

-Demonios, si lo era-Chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí en el beso. Soportando todo su peso con una mano, me cogió la mana y la llevó a su entrepierna, el lugar con el que había soñado tanto tiempo.

¡Oh, Dios, tenía una erección.

Casi me desmayo.

-Ves cómo jodidamente me puso duro?- Se sentía avergonzado al dejarme ver cuán grande era su dura verga. MI ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba de manera dramática.-Era la cosa más retorcida y perversa, pero, Mierda, fue la cosa más erotica que haya visto-

Moví mi mano sobre su verga y gimió-Mmmm, Fuck, Bella-Sus ojos se cerraron y se puso rígido-Estoy a punto de cruzar nuestras fronteras-continuó-Nunca he querido ser una fruta como ahora. ¿todavía estas dispuesta a hacerlo con migo?-

Movió sus caderas a las mías y gemí-Oh, si, por favor, Edward.

Cuando habló, su atractiva y profunda voz hizo que mi coño se mojara-Te prometo una cosa, te voy a follar más duro que ese maldito banano. Nunca dudes de mi polla, Bella. Será tu contante compañía por un largo tiempo-

**BRVO, BRAVO, BRAVISIMO, desde que lo leí me encanto.**

**Bueno les cuento que las que siguen tienen sexo, solo que en algunos es más romántico que en otros, y tengo una idea buenísima para un fic: que Edward es el sexy jardinero de bella y ps ya saben…**

**Gracias Oriana por este fic tan bacano, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leémos en la próxima historia.**

**Besos**

**Lu :D:D:D:D:D**

mo ahora. uerido ser una frutastras fronteras-continulos ojos.o hice tan duro que ahora est


End file.
